


Popple’s Deal

by Dark_Bokensha



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Brotherly Love, Escape, Hunting, In the Maze, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bokensha/pseuds/Dark_Bokensha
Summary: Popple finds the man in green he once met, and the King that’d give a lot to have him prisoner....
Relationships: Helen Gravely/Luigi, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally began here https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634082/chapters/68665200

Popple was nearby a desert, thinking about the ways to get some money. As he walked, he looked up at the sky, where he saw a…. falling star, that’s weird, it wasn’t a night time. As he looked he noticed the _’star’_ falling nearby, he ran towards where the _’star’_ seemed to be at. When he got there, he noticed that it wasn’t a star, not at all, it was a guy with a green hat, dark blue overlays.... wait, he knew this person. He remembers this person from the Beanbean kingdom and Pillo kingdom, Greenie was his name wasn’t it? At least that’s what Popple called him, if the Greenie was there, that must’ve meant that the Red was nearby. Great, he can fight the man in red for defeating him before. He remembers doing something like this in Beanbean kingdom. 

Greenie seemed unconscious, **good** “Aha ha ha! What do we have here? Greenie isn’t it? How about we wait for the red guy, see?”. Popple didn’t want to be noticed carrying a body around so he did the next thing, he took out a big bag that he had in his pockets, tied up the sleeping man, and put Greenie inside. With Greenie inside, Popple tied up the bag, and put it on his shoulder. He walked towards where he knew nobody would easily go to, not to mention it was nearby, so he could wait for Red in there, it seemed like a perfect place. He was in a sandy cave, well, it was more like a small maze but, it didn’t matter, he knew the place well. He took the sleeping man in green out of the bag, and tied him on the wall, ropes going around the wall holder. Popple decided that it was probably for the best that he tied Greenies hands as well. 

Great. Everything was going according to how he planned, the thief laughed. Now all he had to do was wait for Red to come, however…. What Popple didn’t know was, two normal Boo’s followed him. The Boo’s saw the thief walking with a bag on his shoulder before, and they felt curious about what was in the bag. So when the Boo’s saw that the thief had a certain plumber their leader tried to capture in the past, they were a bit shocked but, they mostly wanted to go to their King and spill the news. They first though about speaking to the thief, but it was probably for the better if they asked their King first on what he wanted. Both Boo’s flew off, to where their leader was at. When they arrived, the King seemed busy, but he was most likely to turn around with a grin when he heard what the Boo’s had to say…. 

“Our King, we have something you might be interested in.“ one of the Boo’s said with a slight smile on his face. The King made a small confused face as he turned a bit to his right, “What is it?” The King sounded bit annoyed, “There seems to be someone who seemingly kidnapped a certain person you’re after!” the boo answered. This got the King to fully turn around and ask “I have multiple people I’m after! So you’ll need to be more _specific_!”. One of the Boo’s got closer and said “Luigi.”. **_“WHAT?!_** ” the King said, a small grin appearing on his face. He though that he may be able to get the plumber without Luigi defeating him, but right now he had some things to do on his hands, so he ordered the two Boo’s to go and try making some sort of a deal with the _kidnaper_. 

Popple was meanwhile sitting on a chair next to the wall, waiting for the man in red, which got disturbed when suddenly two Boo’s appeared in front of him. “Eh! Wha-” Popple fell off his chair, but quickly got up and started dusting himself off. “Oh. It’s one of ya ghostly annoying balls! What do you want?!” he asked as he finished dusting himself off. The Boo’s both looked at Luigi who was unconscious, they quickly returned their gaze towards the thief, “Luigi, that man that’s tied over there! Our boss would **love** if you could hand him over. And we wouldn’t want him getting pissed, would we now?” one of the Boo’s spoke. Popple made a confused face for a second “Well too bad! I’m expecting someone else, see! I know this person is with someone else, see!” Popple said to the Boo’s. 

The Boos made a thinking faces, that when one of them came up with an idea. “What if our boss trades something for him? Would that interest you?” one of them asked. Popple made a thinking face, ”Hmm….” and quickly responded with “Sure, I do not see why not? But he better have something good, see!”. The Boos vanished, their King was going to be very happy with this. It passed a few minutes, Luigi was starting to wake up, slowly opening his eyes, scanning mainly where he was. He got shocked when he saw Popple in the same room. He seemed to be sitting on a chair and…. Looking in his bag, Luigi tried to move, only to realize that he was tied up to a holder, with his hands tied together too. Oh god, this was the Beanbean kingdom situation all over again wasn’t it? 

Popple put his bag back in his pockets, turning around, seeing that Luigi was awake. “So, you’re finally awake, Greenie?” Popple spoke, getting up his chair and walking towards Luigi, “You’re probably wondering where you are. See, At first, I’ve decided to wait for the Red to come. But then two annoying balls showed up and offered me a deal, see!” Popple laughed. What did he mean by _‘making a deal’_? “W-W-With who?” Luigi asked. It was just strange to him that someone would want to trade _him_ , he really didn’t know why anyone would want a loser like him. It couldn’t be any of his friends since they would just come and fight with Popple, maybe it was an enemy? “With the boss of the two white balls that came and offered a deal, see! So for now don’t try anything Greenie!” Popple spoke.

Popple returned to sit on his chair, seemingly taking out what looked like a switch. Popple may seemed distracted, but he was definitely keeping his guard up. Luigi was trying to piece together who would want to trade him, until he understood what Popple meant by _’White balls’_ , he meant Boo’s. He knew, or at least he though he knew who could be their ‘boss’. Just as the idea of who could it be came to his mind, it was confirmed a second later as a huge Boo came phasing through the wall, with someone seemingly behind him. Luigi screamed for two seconds before putting his teeth together as the huge Boo looked at him with an evil grin, ”Long time no see, Luigi!” he said. Yep, that was definitely King Boo 

Popple got up his chair, and pointed towards the door next to him “We can talk in here, see!” Popple spoke. King Boo turned around to look at the thief who opened the door, King Boo didn’t really need to use the door, but it really didn’t matter now. Before going in, he turned to whoever was behind him and said “Keep an eye on him!”. When King Boo moved, it was revealed that Hellen Gravely was the one behind him. Luigi at first wondered why was she even here? Most likely because she still adored the King, didn’t really matter now. As King Boo was now in the room with Popple, Hellen looked at Luigi and grinned, “You know, I actually though that this was a joke at first. But now that I’m here, it seems too good to be true! You, Luigi! Getting easily kidnapped by a simple thief!” Hellen spoke. 

Luigi really does not remember how he even got here, but it didn’t matter now, what mattered was getting out alive, mama mia his brother must be worried. “I still remember how you’ve ruined my chance at showing him how useful I can be of service.” Hellen’s grin turned into an angry frown as she got closer to Luigi, who started shivering “I had a perfect plan. And everything was going just _PERFECT_! Until you, Luigi!” Hellen **RAGED**! Her makeup falling off of her face as she looked down, smashing the wall holder that Luigi was tied to, didn’t seem like the holder was strong enough. It seemed like Luigi could easily wiggle out now, but it wasn’t the right time yet. “ **WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST LET YOURSELF LOSE?!** ” She spoke 

Hellen turned to her left, mumbling and yelling words at our green hero. She seemed distracted, it seemed like a good time to try and escape. Luigi wiggled himself upwards, until he was finally free, too bad that his hands were still tied to one another, but it was better that than becoming a painting. On his left he saw another door, seemed like the best option for now. Luigi tried his best not to make any noise, turning the door handle around and leaving the room. Closing the door, Luigi started walking, he didn’t really knew where he was going, but it was better trying to get out than being stuffed into a painting. Let’s not forget his big brother, oh boy he must be worried. Luigi tried not to think about it too much, he can handle himself, right? 

When Hellen realized that her makeup had fallen off of her face again, she quickly took her _little-makeup-thingy_ out and implied it on her face. Now looking beautiful as before, she turned to where Luigi was at…. Or where was suppost to be at, she really couldn’t believe he escaped _AGAIN_ , she had to chase after him. Taking the rope with her, she phased through the door on her right, assuming that’s where Luigi escaped through. Meanwhile King Boo didn’t want to pay the thief until he assured that Luigi would be in the painting, he did have one with him, but convincing Popple to wait before he gets paid seemed impossible! King Boo was lucky that there came a earthquake which seemed to scare Popple for some reason, making him say “Astala Vista losers!” as he ran out of the room. In reality, King Boo used his powers to make an illusion of an earthquake, the fool fell for it. 

When the King exited the room, he didn’t see Luigi or Hellen. The grin on his face turned into a frown, he was finally exited to have a plumber as his decoration, too bad that Luigi was so good at running away. Nonetheless, Luigi couldn’t have gotten far, right? The place was like a maze, well, almost like a maze, it seemed more like an underground mansion to him. The King phased through the door, it seemed like the only place Luigi would most likely go to, since in the room they were in only had two doors, the one where King Boo was at with the thief, and another which was leading into the room where Luigi was tied at. King Boo floated above the floor, listening in for the footsteps, good thing Luigi couldn’t float, or he would be harder to try to find. 

Back to our hero in green, Luigi…. Yeah he really didn’t know where he was going, he really wished he remember the path, but for now, walking around hallways and trying out different doors that came in seemed like the best thing for now. Luigi was lucky that he was walking on sand, it doesn’t make much noise so he didn’t need to try too hard to sneak around, but he did need to watch out for Hellen, or worse, King Boo. Let’s not forget that Luigi’s hands are still tied together, he definitely needed to find something sharp to cut it off. Looking on the sand that’s on the ground, it can be noticed that the sand isn’t covering the floor’s ground, it meant that he didn’t have to dig the sand to find, well, anything. As Luigi walked, he smelled something in the air, it seemed…. Like a perfume, like the one Hellen had on her. Oh no, is she near? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi tries his best to escape while Hellen and King Boo are after him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like I needed to finish this, might create an alternative ending if it comes to mind.

Luigi woke up what seemed to be underneath the sand, his whole body covered in it expect for his eyes, now how did he get here? He does remember that King Boo is after him, but he doesn’t remember falling asleep, it was weird. As he was about to get up he noticed that someone else was in the room, it was Hellen! She seemed to be searching for something, possibly Luigi, but didn’t seem to have any luck finding him. Luigi thought about blending in with sand by closing his eyes, so that she’d have hard time noticing him. It passed what seemed like ten minutes until Luigi finally opened his eyes, and to his luck Hellen was gone, phew. Luigi got up from the sand and tried to shake the sand off, afterwards going through the next door, he knew he had to get out and find Mario. 

Luigi’s hands were still tied together, it was a little bit of a problem to say the least, but it would’ve been better if his hands were free. After wandering for a bit he saw a torch that was littered up, meaning that he could burn the rope. As Luigi got closer to it he noticed something on the ground, something in between dark blue and dark purple color, wait why did it look so familiar? As Luigi thought the thing on the ground started getting closer and closer to him, when he looked behind he saw the same thing starting to surround him. Luigi jumped over the one to his right and ended up slipping, as he was getting up the thing…. disappeared into thin air? Afterwards King Boo showed up which caused Luigi to scream for a bit and drag himself backwards quickly, causing him to bump into the wall. 

“Mwa ha ha! Did you really think that you could escape so easily? Well not on my watch! I’m not letting you get away this time, Luigi!” King Boo spoke, despite his evil smile it can easily be seen that he was pissed about Luigi almost escaping again. “All Hellen had to do was do a simple thing and watch over you so that you don’t escape. But she can’t even do that?! GAH! Always got to do thing’s myself!” King Boo spoke as his sinister smile turned into an angry expression, he clearly seemed to have enough of that woman. As King Boo was on talking about…. Well stuff, Luigi noticed a piece of glass next to him. Luigi tried his best not to let King Boo know about the glass piece as he started cutting the rope with it. After a few seconds Luigi’s hands were free, but unfortunately Luigi himself wasn’t free, oh no. Luigi was downright terrified but he knew that if he was going to escape, he needed a plan. 

There was a door behind him, maybe he could open it and sneak out? And hide in the sand again? Seemed like the only idea he currently got. “But _YOU-_ **LUIGI**!” King Boo spoke, turning to Luigi in a second, which caused the plumber to yelp. “Ordinary painting is definitely not good enough for you. You’re going in the one I have saved especially for you. It was a hard time finding one of these, but I'll get to scare you more often which makes all the trouble worth it.” King Boo spoke, his sinister smile returning to his face. King Boo got closer to Luigi, causing the plumber to turn away from the King. King Boo laughed and afterwards…. Licking Luigi’s face, strongly enough to even lift Luigi up for a second. He was not standing, his surprised face quickly returned to the terrified one. 

“Well you better get used to it. Because I tend to keep you around for a _LONG_ time, Luigi!” King Boo spoke. Meanwhile Luigi was still looking away from King Boo while still shaking in fear, thinking about when he should try and make a run for it. Every inch of him was screaming for him to run away immediately, but he knew that he had to be patient. “Whenever you like it or not, an ensemble portrait is your fate, Luigi! You should consider yourself lucky. Unlike your friends, you’re not gonna be frozen in time. You’re gonna be my little _’play thing’_ , Luigi!” King Boo spoke. Well if he wasn’t terrified before he definitely is now, this definitely seemed like a good time to run. Luigi quickly opened the door and ran, King Boo made a surprised face which quickly turned into an angry expression, he wasn’t going to let Luigi escape, not again. 

\---- 

Luigi didn’t know how long it had passed, but it surely had to be half an hour. Luigi finally managed to escape King Boo, now all he had to do was find and exit and not get caught again, easy right? Well it didn’t seem easy as said, but after wandering the maze he finally found an exit. Luigi ran to where he remembered his brother was at, with their twinly connection Luigi could tell that Mario was still there. After a while Luigi got to where he wanted, “Mario!” Luigi called out to his brother who quickly turned to the direction to which he heard his name. “Luigi!” Mario spoke with a big smile on his face, after a second he started running towards his bro, he was so worried. The bros hugged eachothers, Luigi had been terrified and Mario was sick worried about his little bro. Right now they were just happy to be reunited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might've been short but either way I had to finish it somehow


End file.
